ulyssesmoorefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wrota czasu
Wrota czasu - pierwszy tom serii o Ulyssesie Moorze autorstwa Pierdomenico Baccalario. Akcja rozgrywa się w Kornwalii w miasteczku Kilmore Cove, które nie istnieje na żadnej z map. Fragment Jason jak każdy chłopak marzył o wielu przygodach. Nawet jego matka uważała, że czasami zachowuje się zbyt impulsywnie i arogancko. Chłopak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale w głębi serca wszystkich nienawidził. Nienawidził ich tak mocno, że był gotów ich zabić. Zabić ich-własnych rodziców! Spis rozdziałów #''Zadrapane drzwi'' #''Przeciąg'' #''Jazda pod górę '' #''W domu'' #''Plan'' #''Kąpiel w morzu'' #''Otwarcie'' #''W zawiniątku'' #''Biblioteka'' #''Za szafą'' #''W Kilmore Cove'' #''Błyskawice'' #''Niezrozumiałe przesłanie'' #''Przeznaczenie'' #''Gdzie wszystko się zaczyna i kończy'' #''Ciemne schody'' #''Skok w przepaść'' #''Na górze'' #''Na dole'' #''Grota'' #''Ostatni dziennik'' #''Ku portom marzeń'' #''Mały kapitan'' Streszczenie Na początku książki znajdujemy e-mail od Pierdomenico Baccalario do redakcji "Parostatku" - włoskiego wydawcy sagi. Pisze tam, że nie dotarł swoim wypożyczonym autem do Kilmore Cove ponieważ nie znalazł go na mapie. Zadzwonił pod numer który wskazała mu redakcja. Odpowiedziała mu miła angielka (w następnych tomach dowiadujemy się, że była to Calypso). Kobieta umówiła się z nim w hoteliku Bed & Breakfast w Zennor gdzie się zatrzymał następnego dnia. Nazajutrz nie spotkał jej - znalazł tylko ogromny kufer wraz z pozostawionym listem w którym pisze, że Ulysses Moore pozostawił te materiały z prośbą o ich przekazanie. Dostał też zezwolenie na opublikowanie tych dokumentów ,ale jako autor miał być podany Ulysses Moore. Wewnątrz kufra była sterta fotografii, map, rysunków oraz 6 zeszytów (dzienników) o sczerniałej okładce. Były one zapisane nie zrozumiałym językiem. Udało się mu przetłumaczyć pierwszy. Treść przesłał w załączniku wraz ze zdjęciem kufra hoteliku i mapy Kornwalii. Zadrapane drzwi Państwo Covenant docierają do nowo zakupionej Willi Argo. Zapoznają się z ogrodnikiem - Nestorem. Podczas zwiedzania domostwa, natrafiają na najstarsze pomieszczenie, które ma kamienne ściany i sufit i do którego wchodzi się przez małą arkadę. Rozmawiają o dzieciach państwa Covenant. W pewnym momencie Pani Covenant zauważa pewne stare, zadrapane, prawie kompletnie zniszczone drzwi na wschodniej ścianie. Nestor prosi, aby je zignorować, i insynuuje, że może prowadzą do jakiejś starej studni. Podziela pomysł pani Covenant zasłonienia czymś drzwi, aby dzieciom nie przyszło do głowy próbować je otwierać. Przeciąg Jason przechadza się po Willi, tropiąc ducha. Wydaje mu się, że słyszy odgłosy kroków na piętrze. jets pewien, że w domu znajduje się coś tajemniczego. Ogląda on zawieszone wzdłuż schodów portrety dawnych właścicieli tego domu. W poszukiwaniach ducha postanawia wspomóc się radami zaczerpniętymi z Podręcznika przerażających stworów autorstwa Dr. Mesmera, jego ulubionego bohatera kserówek. W "łowach" przeszkadza mu Julia, by przypomnieć mu, że w czasie nieobecności ich rodziców (właśnie wybierali się do Londynu, by załatwić ostatnie sprawy dotyczące przeprowadzki) miał odwiedzić Rick Banner, ich nowy przyjaciel ze szkoły. Bliźnięta wychodzą na dwór, gdzie Jason pyta się siostry, czy nie zastanawiała się kiedyś, dlaczego niebo na granicy z morzem staje się białe. Tymczasem w ogrodzie państwo Covenant żegnają się z Nestorem, pod którego opieką mają zostać bliźnięta. Pani Covenant daje ogrodnikowi ostatnie wskazówki na temat opieki nad dziećmi. Zniecierpliwiony Nestor przerywa jej i stwierdza, że nie jest guwernantką i nie zamierza zbytnio pilnować rodzeństwa. Dzieci żegnają się z rodzicami. Państwo Covenant wyjeżdżają do Londynu. Jazda pod górę Rick Banner jedzie pod górę Salton Cliff Choć pieką go łydki, nie zmienia przekładni, bo uważa, że przerzutki są dobre dla dziewczyn, a jego ojciec przemierzył całą Anglię na rowerze ("Mięśnie i płuca, to jedyne, co ci w życiu będzie potrzebne" - tak mawiał pan Banner). Od lat marzył o wejściu do Willi Argo - całe dnie spoglądał na nią przej lornetkę ojca z plaży podczas odpływu. Kiedy poznał Jasona i Julię, jego marzenie w końcu miało się spełnić. Kiedy tak jedzie pod górę pojawia się za nim jadący pędem samochód. Ogłuszony rykiem klaksonu gwałtownie skręca w lewo i wpada do rowu. Po wygramoleniu się z rowu krzyczy na odjeżdżającą - jak się okazuje - limuzynę. Kierowca samochodu zjeżdża na pobocze. Tu następuje pierwsze pojawienie się Obliwii Newton, która pyta się Ricka, czy nic mu się nie stało. Kobieta zmusza swojego kierowcę, Manfreda, do przeproszenia chłopca. Ten tylko mamrocze jakieś przeprosiny, które brzmią bardziej jak groźby, po czym odjeżdża. Kiedy Rick dociera do Willi Argo, zastaje go widok Obliwii (tym razem nazwanej Panną Pomarańczową Rękawiczką) rozmawiającej z nestorem. Kobieta energicznie gestykuluje, za to stary ogrodnik jest bardzo spokojny. Obliwia kończy rozmowę, zapowiada Nestorowi, że jeszcze ją zobaczy, po czym odjeżdża limuzyną, a narrator na koniec nazywa ją Panną Rudą Furią. Rick wymienia kilka słów z Nestorem, a ten instruuje chłopca, jak dotrzeć do bliźniąt. Przed odejściem Rick odkrywa jeszcze, ze podczas upadku na drodze nóżka jego roweru wygięła się. Chce się podzielić swoim żalem do Obliwii z Nestorem, ale starego ogrodnika nie ma już nigdzie w polu jego widzenia. W domu przyjaciele znajdują się w pokoju między biblioteką a salonem. Jason insynuuje, jakoby to duch Ulyssesa Moore'a grasował w domu, mając do załatwienia jakiejś sprawy. Wpada na pomysł, by przeczesać pokój po pokoju i zrobić plan. Rick go popiera, zafascynowany możliwością bliższego poznania Willi Argo. Jason idzie po papier i długopis. Julia i młody Banner zostają więc sami. W efekcie rozmowy między nimi Rick wyznaje, że jego ojciec dwa lata wcześniej zginął na morzu. Plan Dzieciaki urządzają swoją "bazę" w kamiennym pokoju. Analizują plan Willi Argo - okazuje się, że w domostwie znajdują się trzy kominki (po jednym w kuchni, kamiennym pokoju i zewnętrznej stronie budynku), trzy łazienki, dwie jadalnie, cztery salony, pięć sypialni, mała i duża biblioteka oraz pracownia naukowa z biurkiem obok biblioteki. Piwnica okazała się być pomieszczeniem zapchanym meblami i gratami. Na koniec dzieci rozmawiają o wieżyczce. Rick nazywa ją "pokojem z latarnią" i wspomina o tym, że Ulysses Moore całymi wieczorami tam przesiadywał, a światło paliło się do późna w nocy, jak gdyby dawny właściciel próbował rywalizować z latarnią morską po drugiej stronie zatoki. Chłopiec opowiada również, że Ulyssesa nigdy nie widziano w miasteczku, a sprawunki załatwiała jego żona (którą znała mama Ricka). Wspomina też, że po śmierci pani Moore to ogrodnik zaczął załatwiać sprawy w miasteczku, oraz powtarza plotki, jakoby Ulysses miał wielką łódź zakotwiczoną u stóp skały oraz był oszpecony przez bliznę przecinającą całą twarz. Przyjaciele odkrywają, że wzdłuż schodów brakuje portretu należącego do Ulyssesa. Nagle słyszą odgłos przypominający kroki, który dobiega z wieżyczki. gdy dzieciaki docierają do pokoju-latarni, odkrywają, że odgłos wytwarzało niedomknięte okno, które nieustannie uderzało o framugę. Jason jest zawiedziony tym, że kroki jego ducha okazały się być tylko otwartym oknem. Julia wpada na pomysł kąpieli w morzu. Kąpiel w morzu Dzieci wychodzą na dwór, gdzie odbywają rozmowę z Nestorem, po której Julia stwierdza, ze stary ogrodnik powinien się trochę hamować. Schodzą na plażę, która była jęzorem piasku wbitego niczym klin między dwa ciągi skał, dzięki którym kąpiący się mieli zapewnioną prywatność i ochronę od wiatru. Dzieciaki pływają i odkrywają między skałami drugą niewielką plażę z śladami pod niedużym pomoście z drewna (dla Jasona jest odwód na to, że Ulysses Moore miał tam kiedyś swoją przystań). nagle zaczyna padać, więc trójka przyjaciół wraca do domu. Podczas wchodzenia po schodkach na górę urwiska zniecierpliwiony Jason postanawia na wyścigi dostać się na górę i zaczyna wbiegać po schodkach. Kończy się to nieszczęśliwie - chłopak traci równowagę i ześlizguje się. Otwarcie Jason spada z Salton Cliff, lecz szczęśliwie udaje mu się uczepić ręką szczeliny i znalazł oparcie dla stóp. Odkrywa, że szczelina, której się uchwycił, jest tak naprawdę wgłębieniem w skale utworzonym ludzką dłonią (wydaje mu się, że za tym wgłębieniem widzi jakiś prześwit). Wyciąga z niej małą cegiełkę owiniętą w miękki materiał i chowa ją do kieszeni kąpielówek. Tymczasem Rick z trzech ręczników za pomocą węzła, którego nauczył go ojciec, związuje linę, dzięki której Jasonowi udało się wspiąć z powrotem na schody. Julia jest wściekła, ponieważ brat zamiast przejmować się tym, co mogło mu się stać, ekscytuje się znaleziskiem. W zawiniątku ] W kuchni Julia dezynfekuje skaleczenia, których Jason nabawił się podczas upadku ze skały. Okazuje się, że przedmiot znaleziony przez Covenanta jest pudełkiem z ciemnego drewna (długi na 15 cm, szeroki na 7 cm, wysoki na 3 cm). W środku prostopadłościanu przyjaciele znajdują setki glinianych kulek oraz zwój pergaminy przewiązany sznurkiem. Rick rozwija pergamin, na którym napisane są dziwne symbole. Ponieważ burza kończy się, dzieciaki idą do Nestora do szklarni. Pokazują mu znaleziony pergamin. Jason wyjaśnia, gdzie znalazł zwitek papieru i pudełko, pomijając szczegóły swojego upadku. Nestor mówi, że nie wie, co oznaczają dziwne symbole. Wspomina jednak, że stary właściciel interesował się dawnymi językami i posiadał mnóstwo książek na ten temat. Sugeruje, że może za pomocą jakiejś pozycji z księgozbioru Moore'a uda im się odszyfrować rysunki z pergaminu. Biblioteka Dzieci idą do biblioteki (znajduje się po lewej stronie schodów, jej sufit jest wymalowany w błękitno-czerwone medaliony, jedno okno wychodzi na dziedziniec, drugie na ogród, oprócz półek z książkami mieszczą się w niej również fortepian, tapczan z bawolej skóry i dwa kręcone foteliki). Znajdują Słownik języków zapomnianych. Dzięki niemu dowiadują się, że znaki z pergaminu pochodzą z Dysku z Fajstos. Zaczynają rozszyfrowywać tekst z pergaminu, lecz nagle ich długopis przestaje pisać. Jason wraca do kamiennego pokoju po długopis, którym rysowali plan domostwa. Okazuje się, że wpadł on pod szafę. Chłopiec wślizguje się pod mebel i przypadkiem odkrywa, że za szafą znajdują się drzwi. Wraca do biblioteki z długopisem. Podczas jego nieobecności Julii i Rickowi udało się przetłumaczyć tekst, który brzmiał: Jak się okazuje, jaskiń w Kilmore Cove jest wiele. Rick opowiada legendę, w której druidowie w czasie wiosennego przesilenia zbierali się w grocie nad morzem (a która została podobno zniszczona w czasach rzymskich). Jason dzieli się z siostrą i przyjacielem swoim przypuszczeniem, że podczas swojego upadku widział przez szczelinę grotę. Za szafą ] Przyjaciele wracają do kamiennego pokoju.Rick i Julia odciągają szafę i ich oczom ukazują się drzwi. Wyglądają na bardzo stare - ich drewno jest całe zniszczone, odarte i odrapane oraz częściowo nadpalone. Drzwi mają cztery zamki umieszczone na planie krzyża niczym wierzchołki rombu. Nagle słyszą odgłos dochodzący z pięta. Okazuje się, że okno w wieżyczce znowu się otworzyło. Rick zamyka je, a Jason zauważa ustawiony na książeczce o ciemnej okładce miniaturowy model długiej i wąskiej łodzi, która opisana jest jako Oko Nefretete. Rick stwierdza, że musi to być łódź egipska. Jason otwiera książeczkę służąca za podstawkę dla modelu - odkrywa, że jest to dziennik podróży do Egiptu. Młody Covenant znajduje w dzienniku zawiadomienie o nadejściu przesyłki z urzędu Pocztowego do Wielce Szanownego Właściciela Willi Argo. W Kilmore Cove ] Bliźnięta proszą Nestora o otwarcie garażu. Znajdują w nim stary automobil zakryty białym prześcieradłem i dwa stare rowery bez przerzutek, z masywnymi, spawanymi ramami. Dzieciaki zjeżdżają na dół do miasteczka. Docierają do księgarni o nazwie Wyspa Calypso. Jej właścicielka Calypso pracuje także w urzędzie Pocztowym. W zamian za wydanie przesyłki dzieci zobowiązują się do przeczytania po jednej książce w ciągu tygodnia (Wichrowe Wzgórza dla Julii, Tajemnicza Wyspa dla Ricka i Ramzes dla Jasona). Po zdobyciu paczki dzieci odchodzą na opustoszałe molo i otwierają ją. W środku znajdują zniszczone pudełko po miętowych czekoladkach, które - jak się okazuje - skrywa owinięte w gazety cztery klucze. Ich główki są w kształcie zwierząt: jeżozwierza, aligatora, dzięcioła i żaby. W pudełku dzieci przyjaciele znajdują również kolejny pergamin zapisany znakami z Dysku z Fajstos. Błyskawice Przyjaciele wracają z powrotem do Willi Argo. Julia dociera do domu szybciej dzięki rowerowi Ricka, który lżejszy i zwrotniejszy niż rowery należące niegdyś do państwa Moore. Na chłopców w Willi Argo czeka nestor, który zrobił dla dzieci zupę jarzynową z grzankami. Z Londynu dzwonią rodzice bliźniąt, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Na zewnątrz znowu zaczyna szaleć burza. nestor wraca do swojego domku, zostawiając dzieci same w Willi Argo. Niezrozumiałe przesłanie Przyjaciołom udaje się przetłumaczyć tekst ze znalezionego przy kluczach pergaminu. Brzmi on: Jason wyprzedza Ricka i Julię i jako pierwszy dociera do kamiennego pokoju. W oknie w rozbłysku pioruna dostrzega postać w długim płaszczu (jest to prawdopodobnie Nestor, który wyszedł w czasie burzy na zewnątrz) - z przerażenia krzyczy. Przeznaczenie Usłyszawszy krzyk Jasona, Julia i Rick dołączają do niego i zapalają światło w pomieszczeniu. Młody Covenant opowiada o tym, kogo widział w oknie (przypuszcza, że to duch właściciela). Julia sprawdza, czy wszystkie drzwi wyjściowe są na pewno zamknięte. Światło gaśnie. Rick zapala zapałkę (zawsze ma jakąś przy sobie), ale ta po chwili gaśnie. Kiedy docierają do kuchni, aby wziąć z niej świecę, światło powraca. Na wszelki wypadek jednak zaopatrują się w świece. Wracają do kamiennego pokoju i zastanawiają się nad tym, jak otworzyć dziwne drzwi. Julia bierze do ręki klucz z główką w kształcie aligatora i wkłada go do górnego zamka. Ku jej zaskoczeniu klucz przekręca się w zamku. Rick wpada na to, by wziąć pod uwagę pierwsze litery nazwy zwierząt - P od dzięcioła (wł. picchio), A - od aligatora, R - od żaby (wł. rana) i I od jeżozwierza (wł. istrice), a później wkłada jest zgodnie z kierunkiem ruchu wskazówek zegara tak, aby utworzyły napis APRI (po włosku oznacza to otwórz). Drzwi otwierają się. Gdzie wszystko się zaczyna i kończy Przyjaciele przekraczają próg drzwi, biorąc ze sobą Słownik języków zapomnianych, pudełko z glinianymi kuleczkami, dziennik z podroży do Egiptu, zapalniczkę, nóż oraz świecę, którą po chwili zapalają. Trafiają do owalnego pomieszczenia z kamienia, które ma cztery wyjścia, wliczając oczywiście do tego drzwi. Wraz z posadzką z kwadratowych gazów całość przypomina wnętrze baszty z okresu średniowiecza. Okazuje się, że na zworniku każdego wyjścia są wyryte figury zwierząt - bizony/byki, ławica ryb, ćmy i albatrosy nad drzwiami, przez które weszli do komnaty. Jason zauważa, że wzdłuż obwodu posadzki biegnie ciąg liter wyżłobionych w kamieniu - jest to wspominane w wyliczance motto. Korzystając ze słownika, przyjaciołom udaje się przetłumaczyć test, który brzmi: Nocą poruszamy się szybko, bojąc się płonącego ognia. Motto wskazuje na wyjście z wyżłobionymi na nim ćmami. Ciemne schody Skok w przepaść Na górze Nestor znajduje się w wieżyczce - zamyka okno, które znowu się otworzyło. Zauważa, że model Oka Nefretete zniknął ze stołu. jest całkowicie świadomy tego, że dzieci przekroczyły próg drzwi. Nestor mówi do siebie, choć wygląda to tak, jak gdyby z kimś rozmawiał. Rozważa słuszność próby, jakiej zostały poddane dzieci. Schodzi na dół do kamiennego pokoju. Wychodzi na zewnątrz w deszcz. Na dole Grota Ostatni dziennik Ku portom marzeń Mały kapitan Na pokładzie Metis Jason, Rick i Julia płyną do starożytnego Egiptu. Kategoria:Książka Kategoria:Ciekawostki